


Happy Hanukkah

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chanukah, Crossover, Digital Art, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Holidays, M/M, Photoshop, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one to celebrate Hanukkah with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 Joyous Hanukkah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/gifts).



> I'm not Jewish I just made these for fun and was surprised how little Hanukkah stuff there is for this fandom.  
> Thank you so much Pinkdiamonds for helping me to find sources and getting my muse in gear. I couldn't have done this without you. :)
> 
> I was originally going to post a load of Christmas walls but changed my mind and remembered someone told me Hanukkah lasts 8 days. I smirked and thought why not started looking around for ideas and forgot how little Hanukkah stuff is out there in fandom. Only other one there is for this fandom is what I made last year. So my mission was to make loads of them. *g*

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


	2. Day 2 Dreidel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating day two with John Sheppard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write the text and no idea where I got it from originally.

Thank you so much [Goddess47](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47) for finding this site which has the text I used on this picture. [haydid.org](http://www.haydid.org/hanukah5.htm)

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


	3. Day 3 Let's Be Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney wants to join in the celebration and cheer John up.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)

 


	4. Day 4 Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teal'c as decided to join in the celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the wall I made with Teal'c on his own looked boring so made another one. :)

Hope

Light

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


	5. Day 5 Stopping The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Rodney guides the boy and keeps the darkness away.

I saw this image with the boy while googling stuff and thought it was perfect for what I had in mind. Credit to [nbcnews](http://photoblog.nbcnews.com/_news/2012/12/10/15824650-lighting-the-way-to-hanukkah-in-jerusalem?lite)

Day 5 Stopping the Darkness

Day 5 Lights Tonight

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


	6. Day 6 Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the celebrations with Sam and Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if I like the bottom one with the big candles. Keep or delete?

Day 6 Games

Day 6 Hanukkah Menorahs Are like Love

Day 6 Flame that burns

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


	7. Day 7 Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the celebrations with gifts and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep Day 6 Hanukkah Menorahs Are like Love but have made another one for day 6 thanks to Nancy's suggestion. I'm happy with it finally. :)

Day 7 Heart

Day 7 Gifts

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


	8. Day 8 Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the celebrations for this year and your all in for a treat as I couldn't pick just one. Happy Hanukkah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that has joined in the fun. By helping to make this Jewish Holiday fun and celebrating within this fandom without offending anyone. Thank you everyone that has left great feedback and or kudos as well. I am always chuffed to bits when anyone likes my work. You guys all rock!

Your mission should you choose to accept it is to write a slash or gen story or make pictures to celebrate this Holiday next year. It doesn't matter if you don't celebrate it as I don't but that didn't stop me from having fun. 

Day 8 Happy Hanukkah - This was the very first one I made this year and gave me the idea of celebrating the 8 day event with images. :)

Blessing version 1

Blessing version 2

Party Time

Thank you for joining in the celebrations. I will close this with the very first ever Hanukkah wall I made last year.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
